2040 (Serie)
'''2040 '''ist eine Miniserie mit 5 Episoden die im Dezember 2014 lief. Regisseur, Drehbuchautor und Produzent war Mark Jean (1980), ein entfernt Verwandter von Henry Jean. Episoden A Look Into The Future, Ein Blick in die Zukunft (USA, 1. Dezember 2014. Deutschland, 27. Januar 2015) Der Wissenschaftler Pr. Randy Rolie soll für das Verteidigungsministerium 2011 ins Jahre 2030 reisen und dort hochmoderne Waffen mitnehmen die man im Kampf gegen den IS einsetzen will. Er entwickelt also ein Auto und wartet bis zum 29. März 2013, dann ist das Jahr indem man problemlos durch lichtgeschwindigkeit in die Zukunft und zwar ins Jahre 2040 (1. Januar 2040) reisen kann, das Verteidigungsministerium ist begeistert und stellt Rolie ein rotes Auto zur verfügung das lichtgeschwindigkeit erreichen kann, kaum drückt er auf den Knopf Lichtgeschwindigkeit ist er schon in der Zukunft, er ist in der Innenstadt von New York, dort fahren die Leute in fliegenden Autos rum und die Häuser können auch fliegen. Er geht in ein Zeitungsgeschäft, was wieder normal aussieht und holt sich die "Future Time", dort steht das President Obama mit 78 widergewählt wurde und er Papst Franziskus, inzwischen 103 zu seinem stellvertreter entschieden hat, auf dem Bild sieht man den uralten Papst Franziskus, jedoch mit ziemlich langen Bart, er fragt den Zeitungshändler seit wann der Papst diesen Bart hat, dieser antwortet mit: "Der Papst? Ah, die Zeitung mal wieder. Ständig druckfehler. Franziskus ist nicht mehr der Papst, er ist Scheich Franziskus, das Oberhaupt der heiligen muslimischen Religion." "Hä? Was ist passiert?" "Naja, der IS hat 2027 Amerika erobert, alle ungläubigen, liberale Muslime und andere Gegner töten lassen, die Scharia eingeführt und mit ihr den Islam als Staatsreligion. Allah segne die Islamischen Vereinigten Staaten von Persien." "Die Islamischen Vereinigten Staaten von Persien?" "Ja, so heißen sie jetzt" "Wo bin ich jetzt?" "In New York, der heiligen Hauptstadt des Islams." Aufgeregt verläßt er das Zeitungsgeschäft, da sieht er einen Laden "Mohammed's Pizzabude" Er geht rein und erschreckt sich. Ein Mann mit Bart steht vor ihm. "Was mag es sein? Islamische Pizza, Prophetenpizza, Pizza Islam oder Pizza Saudi-Arabien. Allah segne sie!", "Äh gibs auch Pizza mit Schweinewurst?" "Scharia!", plötzlich kommen 2 dunkel gekleidete Männer an. Er wird auf die Straße geschläppt und der eine nimmt seine Maske ab, ein Bart kommt zum Vorschein "Du wagst es Allah zu beleidigen!" "Äh ich wollte nur Pizza mit Schweinewurst." "Du wagst es Allah zu beleidigen! Wie ist dein Name!" "Pr. Randy Rolie." "Nein dein islamischer Name" "Pr. Randy Rolie." "Was du hast keinen islamischen Namen?" "Äh, ja." "Gut du heißt jetzt Abbu Alduka." "Abbu Alduka!" "Ja. Wie ist dein Beruf?" "Wissenschaftler." "Du machst Witze wir haben bereits 2027 alle Wissenschaftler getötet." "Ich komme aus der Vergangenheit." "Er lügt, schleppt ihn zu Scheich Franziskus Dienerin!" 2 Frauen mit Burka kommen und schleppen ihn in den Kofferraum eines Autos. Sie selbst steigen ein und ein Mann mit Maske fährt los. Er bekommt von einer Frau ein Tuch über den Kopf. Das Tuch wird abgemacht und er befindet sich gefesselt auf einem Stuhl, bewacht von 2 Männern mit Maschinengewehren vor einem Thron, dem Thron von Scheich Franziskus "Wieso hast du dich vom Islam abgewendet?" "Äh, ich war nie beim Islam. Ich sta..." "Ruhe du ungläubiger!" "Äh, ja Papst." "Nenne mich nie mehr Papst, ich habe meine katholische Zeit hinter mir." "Erzählen sie ihre Geschichte wie sie zum Islam kamen." "Na gut, aber nach der Geschichte hast du deinen Kopf ab!" "Ähm ja." "Gut, es war 2019, ich predigte gerade zu einem Götzenmann namens Gott." "Ja, den kenne ich." "Ruhe ungläubiger! Da kam ein Licht! Ich spürte dieses Licht und es sagte mir in meinem Herzen "Töte die Ungläubigen! Töte sie alle!" und ich nahm mein goldenes Messer und erstach alle Kardinäle und Götzendiener im Sall, ich wußte das ich zum Islam bestimmt war und nannte mich absofort Scheich Franziskus, nur meine 78 Frauen dürfen mich Mohammed Aldul Ülk nennen." "78 Frauen! OMG!" "Hättest du auch wärst du kein Ungläubiger." "OK, ich bin gläubig sowasvon Gläubig, Allah der Heilige hat meine Seele durchleuchtet und mich zum Islam gebracht." "Gut, dann erzähle ich mal meine Geschichte zuende, jetzt jedoch mit Islamischer Leidenschaft. Also, ich ging nach Syrien. Und da schloß ich mich dem IS an, wir eroberten die Welt und ich brachte meinen Sohn Barack zum Islam." "Was? Sie..Sind...Barack Obamas Vater?" "Ja und auch seine Mutter." "Wie geht den das?" "Frag nicht." "Und wie geht die Geschichte weiter." "Also, ich habe ihm den Namen Alli Moah gegeben und wir wurden ein Politiker Duo." "Und wie kommt es das so viele unverschleierte Frauen hier in New York rum laufen?" "Was? Hier laufen unverschleierte Frauen rum? Bombt New York in die Luft!" "Papst, ich meine Scheich." "Ja." "Kann ich sie etwas fragen?" "Natürlich!" "Gibt es Laserkannonen?" "Ja, seit 10 Jahren schon!" "Gut kriege ich eine. Nur so zur selbstverteidigung äh." "Gut, Diener bring ihm eine Laser Pistole mit aus dem Laden." "Sie haben doch gesagt wir sollen New York zerbomben, in New York war der letzte Laser Pistolen Laden, der ist jetzt zerstört." "Gut, dann gib ihm deine!" "Sir?" "Ich sagte gib ihm deine!" "Ja, wie sie wollen Sir. Wie sie wollen.", er bekommt eine Laserpistole mit dieser erschießt er Papst Franziskus, einer der Männer mit Waffen eröffnet das Feuer, der andere schließt sich ihm schnell an. Trotzdem gewinnt der Pr. und bricht in ein Van ein, mit diesem fährt er vor einem Laserschießenden Raumschiff weg. "Gut, jetzt muss ich nur noch die Lichtgeschwindigkeit erreichen, aber wie?", da sagt er plötzlich "Ah!" Er wirft eine Granate die auf dem Boden des schweren Van liegt auf und schmeißt sie durch die Scheibe auf die Straße, es gibt eine Explosion die den Van in einen Wald schleudert "Oh, hab wohl doch nicht lichtgeschwindigkeit erreicht, gut das ich noch meinen Schrumpfer in der Hosentasche habe.", er holt ein Mini-Ding aus seiner Tasche und sagt: "Ein Schrumpfer, das sollte mich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit Schrumpfen, dann wäre ich wieder in meiner Zeit." Da kommt jedoch die Scharia und der Pr. rennt schnell weg. Doch die Scharia ist schneller und er landet im Gefängnis, "Das erinnert mich ein bisschen an einen schlechten Henry Jean Film." sagt der Pr. schließlich. Da kommt ein Mann mit langen Bart und einem Messer rein. "Bist du ein Affe?" fragt der Pr. Der Mann wird so wütend und verprügelt den Pr. Doch da kommt seine Rettung, George W. Bush mit einem Maschinengewehr "Henry Jean Film pur!" schreit der Pr. als Bush mit seinem Maschinengewehr das feuer beginnt. Er tötet alle Wärter und schleppt den Pr. mit aus dem Gefängnis, "Hey Bush, du bist ja kein bisschen gealtert seit unserem letzten Treffen!" "Randy! Wie ist den das möglich? Du lebst noch? Ich dachte du wärst schon Tod, ich meine du wärst jetzt 76." "Hey, woher weißt du den das?" "Ich habe jede Sekunde deines Lebens mitgezählt." "Hattest du wirklich keine anderen Freunde?" "Ja, leider." "Der Tanzkurs ist jetzt schon 41 Jahre her und du hast mich immer noch nicht vergesen, bist Präsident geworden hab ich gehört." "Ja, abgelöst durch Obama. Hab doch schon immer gesagt der ist ein Islamischer Terrorist." "Wieso siehst du so aus wie du halt aussiehst?" "Ich habe 2019 einen Alterungsstoppstrahl erfunden, der macht das ich nicht mehr altere und auch unsterblich bin." "Und den Umgang mit Gewehren?" "Hey, als Baby muss man bei uns in Texas schon nen Panda abschießen können." "Und wie gehts deinem Va...Ah verstehe, gestorben oder?" "Schon 23 Jahre her!" (weint) "Hey, der ist wenigstens über 90 geworden, ich meine mein Vater wurde noch nicht mal 40." "Ich weiß. Ich war schon immer ein Vatti-Kind." "War bei mir genauso." "Jetzt müssen wir aber schnell in meine Luxusvilla, meine Enkeltochter wartet schon auf uns.", in der Villa unterhalten sich die beiden über ihren Tanzkurs, da erzählt der Pr. das mit der Zeitreise, George W. Bush sagt er habe bereits eine Pistole gebaut mit der man, wenn man sich abschießt sich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit in Luft auflöst, da sagt der Pr. "Ach ich habe schon meinen Verkleinerungsstrah... (Er endeckt das die kleine Maschine völlig zerquetscht ist) Zeig mir die Knarre.", doch das Ding stellt sich als kaputt und völlig nutzlos heraus. Da nimmt der Pr. eine Laserpistole von Bush's Schreibtisch steckt sie sich in den Mund und drückt ab. Bush sagt vorher noch: "Nein! Das Leben ist lebenswert!", doch der Pr. erwacht mit einem Metallkopf und Plastern am Hals im Bett. "Hab dich fast wieder hingekriegt bester Freund." sagt Bush lächelnd. Der Pr. steht auf und sagt: "Cooler Kopf. Hey moment mal warum kann ich überhaupt sprechen?" "Hab dir den Kehlkopf meines Vaters reinoperiert, mit einem Magneten der sich in der Nähe des Kehlkopfes befindet habe ich deine Stimme ein bisschen an dein früheres Ich angepasst, außerdem habe ich dir die Wunden am Hals zugekleppt und dir eine neue Leber gegeben, meine! Nein Scherz, die von irgendso einem 9 Jährigen Mädchen was für die Zeitung 2 Dollar wollte. Nein Scherz. Oh war kein Scherz tschuldigung. Schon die neusten Nachrichten gehört? Angela Merkel, Frauenoberhaupt der deutschen Moschee ist nach Saudi-Arabien gereist um sich dort eine pinke Turka als Zeichen Islamischer Freiheit zu kaufen. "Was die lebt noch?" "Ja, Bundespräsident Gauck ist erst neulich gestorben. Sein Nachfolger ist irgend so ein Penner der behauptet er wäre Mohammed's Widergeburt. Wirklich dumm." "Ja, als würde es Mohammed geben." "Du hast Mohammed beleidigt!" "Hä, ich dachte du wärst Christ." "Nein hab nur so getan, eigentlich bin ich George Bush Sen. Adoptivsohn aus Saudi-Arabien. Meine wahren Eltern sind 2 Türkische Prediger. Seh nen bisschen Weiß aus für nen Muslim oder?" "Nein, nicht wirklich." Da ist die Folge vorbei. Return to Future, Rückkher zur Zukunft (USA, 8. Dezember 2014, Deutschland, 1. Februar 2015) 10 Monate später ist Bush's Zeitreisemaschine fertig, seine Enkeltochter hat mitgeholfen. Der Pr. steigt ein und fliegt durch ein Zeitloch wieder in seine Zeit. Doch in seiner Zeit hat der 3. Weltkrieg schon begonnen, wie er kurz sieht, da entscheidet er sich zurückzureisen. "Hey, du hast mir nichts vom 3. Weltkrieg gesagt!" "Ach der endet in einem Monat." "Ein Monat soll ich noch hier bleiben!" "Ja, es sei den du möchtest den Kampf zwischen Amerikanern, Russen und Nazi-Zombis sehen." "Was?" "Keine Sorge, die Zombis treten nachdem Krieg zum Islam über und schließen sich in Syrien dem IS an, dort werden sie mit modernen Maschinen zu Menschen gemacht und für den Krieg gegen Aliens ausgerüstet." "Was? DIE ZUKUNFT ERGIBT KEINEN SINN!" "Schrei nicht so laut, sonnst platzt dir wortwörtlich der Kehlkopf." "Eine Frage habe ich aber." "Gut." "Was wird aus Arnold Schwarzenegger?" "Du meinst Priester Schwarzenegger. Der wird Moslem und trainiert Jedis damit diese die Schlacht um die Pizza gegen die Cyborg-Franzosen auf dem Mars beginnen." "Und Hugh Jackman?" "Was soll mit dem sein?" "Gibt es immer noch die Oscars?" "Ja, die werden an Priester verliehen für die besten islamischen Reden die bei IslamToube sind." "Eine letzte Frage? Harry Potter..." "Harry Potter, ach den holen die Islamisten mit dem Fernsehstrahler, erfunden von Alber Einstein's Sohn aus dem Fersehen, er wechselt zum Islam und nennt sich Alli Özdück. Er schwört auch von Zauberei ab und vertraut lieber auf die Kraft der Bazuka." "Man ist das hier alles Henry Jean." "Ja, heute ist er Scharia-Chef, zumindest in Ost-Asien." "Gut jetzt kämpfen wir gegen den IS!" "Wir haben gegen die Dino-Armee keine Chance!" "Doch!" "Na wenn du meinst.", sie fordern die IS-Dino Armee zum Kampf auf und gewinnen mit Laser Pistolen mit leichtigkeit. Barack Obama sieht sich das alles im Fersehen Live an und sagt. Dann wird es Zeit für die Zombis" Er ruft alle drei ehemaligen Zombis zu sich ins Büro und macht sie mit einer Strahlenpistole quallvoll wieder zu Zombis. "Für Allah!" ruft er und schickt die Zombiarmee auf den Pr. und Bush los. Die beiden sitzen gerade im Garten und trinken eine Dose "Alkoholfreies Islam Bier. Mohammed mit Geschmack!" als die Armee kommt und sie kämpfen. Ein langer Kampf, sie schießen einem Zombi zuerst den Kopf ab, doch er überlebt, der Kampf dauert und dauert und dauert. Als sie alle 3 Zombis nur mit Fäusten und Laserpistolen besiegt haben sagen sie gemeinsam: "Wir sind Superhelden!". Am nächsten Tag ruft Bush den Pr. zu sich, er hat etwas endeckt, wenn man eine Armee von Zombis in Lichtgeschwindigkeit besiegt, es müssen 8 Zombis sein dann kann man Mathematisch bewiesen zurück in seine Zeit und auch den Frieden widerherstellen. Das Problem ist nur. Es gab nur 3 Zombis und die haben sie erledigt. Also fliegen sie mit Bush's Flugzeug nach Kanada, dort treffen sie den auf einem Berg lebenden Tony, er macht mit seiner Zombi Virus Pistole aus seinen 8 Freunden die gerade im Keller Karten spielen Zombis und sagt: "Bitte. Erledigt sie in Lichtgeschwindigkeit.", die Folge ist vorbei. Future, Zukunft (USA, 8. Dezember 2014, Deutschland, 8. Februar 2015) George W. Bush und der Pr. werden von den Zombis besiegt und liegen jetzt blutend am Boden, sie sehen in die Zukunft und ihre Gedanken verschmelzen. Sie sehen das die Zukunft von Amerikanern beherrscht wird und alle anderen Länder außer die USA von diesen ausgelöscht sind, der President (namenlos) schafft es nach langen Verfahren sich zum nicht abwählbaren Kaiser zu machen. Ein Blick ins Jahre 2067. Da wachen sie wieder im Krankenhaus auf, die Krankenschwester hat ihnen Kekse mitgebracht. The Ende, Das Ende (USA, 10. Dezember 2014, Deutschland, 21. Februar 2015) Der 3. Weltkrieg ist in der letzten Woche, die US-Soldaten sind von den Zombis aufgefreßen und der letzte Cp. Kanner will diese alleine mit dem letzten Russen Soldaten besiegen. Gemeinsam vertreiben sie die 3 Nazi-Zombis. Sie haben gewonnen, der Weltkrieg hat ein Ende. Back to the past, Zurück ins alte Amerika (USA, 28. Dezember 2014, Deutschland, 1. März 2015), kurzepisode Die beiden, der Pr. und Bush flüchten aus dem Krankenhaus und gehen wieder in Bush's Villa, seine Enkelin ist gerade einkaufen. Er erfindet schnell eine Pistole die 8-Zombis auf einmal mit einem Multi-Laserstrahl in Lichtgeschwindigkeit zerstört, Bush bleibt in der Villa. Der Pr. soll das alleine erledigen. Doch ihr ganzes Haus ist von einer IS-Vampir Armee umstellt, die Vampire sind mit Laser Gewehren bewaffnet, doch der Pr. besiegt sie schnell. Er verabschiedet sich noch schnell von Bush und nimmt 2 Laserpistolen mit für die Vergangenheit und stellt sich den Zombis, er sagt: "Jetzt geht es ab in die friedliche Vergangenheit!", die Folge endet also mit einem offenen Ende. Cast Sonnst * Die Serie war zusammen mit Apocalypse Now 2: Israel Time und Ein Cowboy im Hotel einer der Anti-IS Filme die Hollywood in Auftrag gegeben hat.